When Did This Happen?
by FreeWritingCats
Summary: "Teach me how to be an adult, Marceline..." "Woah there sugarcube...I'm not THAT kind of babysitter." Bubblegum turns 13 again. Based off Yamino's TOO YOUNG on her tumblr.


**Hey this is a cute/smexy little one-shot of Marceline and PB when PB turns 13 again. This story is based on Yamino's picture TOO YOUNG on her tumblr(AskSugarlessGum) Enjoy. This story has been in progress for like 2 months cuz I'm lazy AF.**

* * *

The distraught vampire was on her way to the Candy Kingdom. She had just come back from a tour with her band and heard that her princess had: almost died, had been possessed by the** Lich**, was cut up into pieces, then was turned thirteen again. It was bad enough that she wasn't able to see her girlfriend while on tour, now she comes home finding out that all these horrible things happened to her in her absence. Did she _always _have to save the princess? Sure as hell Finn and Jake couldn't.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Marceline kicked open her front door and floated inside her house. She closed the door behind her and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. The monarch went up to her room and floated above her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. To her dismay, her phone started to ring. She groaned.

"This better be good."

"Hello my Lady. This is Peppermint Butler speaking."

"Uhhhhh. What?"

"The princess would like you to visit at this very moment."

"Can't you ask her if I could, like, do it tomorrow? She knows how tired i get after a tour..."

"Oh have you not heard of what happened?" he said with concern.

She 'sat up' at the seriousness of the situation.

"No...what happened?" she questioned hesitantly, hoping it wasn't any bad news.

The butler sighed and started telling the princess' beloved 'friend' the story. Anger and sadness began to fill the vampire to the brim. By the end, she was just relieved that Bonnibel was, in fact, safe. But she also felt a mix of many other emotions. She was shocked that Bonni was **thirteen** again, angry that Finn and Jake did such a poor job at protecting _her_ princess, and enraged that this was all practically Ice King's fault for dropping her in the Lich's well in the first place. The Vampire Queen picked up her axe-bass.

"Oh. I AM GOING TO KILL THE ICE KING!" she yelled into the phone, about to hang up.

"Wait wait wait your Majesty! You can do that later. But for right now, the princess desperately wants to see you."

Silence and hesitation. She put down her bass.

"...okay..." she said calming down, realizing that she also **desperately **wanted to see the princess too.

"Alrighty then. The princess suggests that you bring a good movie for "cuddles". She has gotten a new television set in her bedroom and wishes to use it for the first time with you."

"Y-yeah. Okay. S-sure." she stuttered, blushing at the mention of 'cuddles'.

"Ha okay. I will inform Princess Bubblegum that you will be visiting." he laughed, hanging up.

She put down the phone and sighed, still trying to soak everything in. Bonnibel was thirteen...at least she wasn't dead. She floated over to her pile of movies, sifting through them one after another.

"No. No. No. No. Ohoho no way. No. Hmmm..." the vampire stopped and looked at the current tape in her hands.

"This movie is super good for cuddles." she smirked.

She walked outside to check if it was already dark. The full moon was out and it felt like it was forty degrees outside. She stepped inside and replaced her shorts and studded belt for a pair of black, skin tight jeans. She took off her shirt and bracelets and slipped into a white long-sleeve button up. Over that she put on a grey knit sweater and popped the white collar and sleeve cuffs outside. She slipped out of her leather boots and put on black high tops, just because. The monarch looked adorable. Once done, she picked up the movie and left the house.

* * *

The Vampire Queen floated in front of her girlfriend's bedroom window. Before knocking on the window, she tucked the tape into her sweater. The vampire adjusted her collar and grasped her bundle of red roses that she had picked(and dethorned) on her way over. After that, Marceline then proceeded to knock on the window. She saw a dark figure through the curtain. A tiny pink hand moved the curtain aside and opened the window motioning the the vampire to come in. Marceline floated in and saw a very young Bonnibel. Short hair, smaller figure, and a childish aura around her. She stood there in a pink shirt and tight purple jeans(her casual outfit that she had always used before). Her hands behind her back and widely smiling at the older girl, rocking back and forth on her heels. Seeing her in person, it finally sunk into Marceline's mind that Bonnibel was very much a thirteen year old girl again.

"Notice anything different Marcy?" she giggled, raising her hands.

Her voice sounded different too. It was lighter and higher. She was so different. She hadn't seen her like that in five years. Marceline dropped the flowers on the floor and encased the candy girl in a bear hug.

"Why are you acting so happy?" she cried out. "You practically died twice in the two months that I haven't seen you!"

The princess stopped giggling. She patted her very worried girlfriend's back.

"Hey now. Hey." Bonni squirmed out of the literally** breath taking** hug, taking the vampire's cold face in her hands.

"Look. I'm alive. I am totally fine. It's okay Marcy." she assured, kissing her on the nose.

Marceline blushed, she was floating, face still cupped in the candy girl's hands. Although the princess was acting thirteen, she still remembered all the things she had **done** with the vampire. She leaned in and kissed the fellow monarch. Marceline closed her eyes. For a moment she forgot that the princess was no longer eighteen. The kiss was...different though. It was warm and tender...but her lips felt weird...they felt smaller? She opened her eyes. The Vampire Queen realized she was kissing a thirteen year old girl. She quickly pushed the her away. Bubblegum had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry...it's just...it feels weird. I feel like a pedo..." she trailed off.

"Ha it's okay. I understand." she smiled. "...now I believe that those flowers over there are for mwa?" the princess said, playfully.

The vampire was relived that she understood.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" she smirked.

"Well because if they were your 'snack' you already would've sucked the color outta them" the little pink girl smiled.

"Very clever. Well indeed they are for you, my Lady."

She picked the flowers up and floated in front of the princess, bowing. The older teen raised her head back up and gave the flowers to her princess, blushing. The younger teen reached up and kissed the vampire on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Marceline reached into her sweater and pulled out the tape.

"Ha so where's your TV so I can pop this baby in."

"Oh. Over there."

She motioned her hand towards the middle of her room. Propped up on the wall was an old TV on a cabinet. On the floor was the 'VCR'. About two feet from it was a table with two bowls. One containing popcorn and the other strawberries. And behind the table was a comfy couch for them to sit on. Bonnibel sat on the couch while Marceline floated over and popped the tape in. She started the movie and placed herself next to tiny princess.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Um...you'll find out it's a really good movie for cuddling..." The vampire smirked inwardly.

Bonnibel kept hers eyes fixated on the screen.

_The movie started off_ with_ two lovers sleeping in bed. The women blinked. She sat up and stretched her arms up(she was **very** naked)__.__ She turned to her lover._

_"Good morning." the women smiled._

_"Good morning." the man replied, pulling his lover by the waist, biting it playfully._

_"Haha stop it!" the blonde beauty giggled. _Marceline put the volume up.

_The door was suddenly pushed open. What appeared to be a little girl, was standing in the doorway with her blonde hair covering her face. The women immediately covered her chest with the covers._

_"What is it sweetie?" the man asked the little girl__._

_The child lifted her head up. Her skin was slightly green and her face looked rotten and mutilated. The 'girl' groaned loudly and leapt onto the bed and began to gnaw, scratch, and eat her parents._ The princess screamed and and dug her face into the vampire's neck._ The couple was terrified, they screamed bloody murder. The screen went black and **INFECTION 2** appeared in blood.  
_"Marceline! You know I hate scary movies! Why didn't you tell me?" whined the tiny monarch.

"Ha because they're the best cuddle movies with you." she laughed, tapping the candy girl's nose with her finger.

"I don't wanna watch this." Bonnibel pouted.

"Come on I'll...let you sit in my lap..." the vampire said hesitantly.

"Hmm...fine."

She was happy, but she still pouted a little on the outside .The princess crawled into her girlfriends lap and resumed watching the movie. There was just blood, zombies, gunshots, and guts **everywhere**. The teen was shaking like a chihuahua in the older girl's lap, still digging her face into the vampire's neck. Marceline was blushing, mindlessly sucking strawberries. She was a little...turned on to say the least.

"C-come on Bonni. At least watch the end." the Vampire Queen said, trying to get the candy girl's face away from her neck. Bubblegum turned around.

_"Everyone get inside!" a man yelled out to a group of survivors._

_He motioned everyone into the house. They were safe for now. The remaining survivors locked the door behind them and boarded it up._

_"Okay we can try to find somewhere else to stay in the morning for now we can jus-" the man was cut off. A zombie had come up from behind and chomped on his neck._

_"Ahhhhh!"_ Bonnibel also screamed again.**  
**

_More zombies had come sprinting from a screen door that someone had been left open. There was just too many. The group was** literally** being devoured by zombies. The screen went black again and you could still hear the screams. The credits started rolling. _

"Did you like the film Bonnibel?" the older monarch asked.

"Uh I hate you! You're-you're gonna get it!" Princess Bubblegum yelled before tickling her girlfriend's sides.

"Ahaha stop it!"

She bent down and started biting at her waist.

"Just like in the movie huh?" she joked.

"Haha stop!" Marceline giggled.

The princess straddled Marceline on the couch. She continued to tickle her until the vampire pleaded,"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" It was okay. The young monarch was already pooped from tickling and biting her partner so much anyway. She stopped, breathing heavily, giggling. The vampire laughed. She stopped after looking up at the giggling teen, blushing at they're current position.

*cough cough"Gee it sure is hot in here..." Marceline pointed out, yanking at her collar.

Bonnibel had stopped giggling and looked down at her girlfriend. Her lids were low giving a sort of, seductive look. It seemed that she also realized how _suggestive _their position was. The pink teen took off the vampire's sweater before she could protest.

"Bonni why'd you-" the princess cut her off.

"You said it was hot." she smiled.

Bonnibel hovered over her. She put her hands on the older girl's shoulders and bent down, planting kisses on her neck. Marceline sat up, face red, and scooted back to the arm of the couch. The little monarch crawled closer and sat in between the Vampire Queen's legs. She leaned in close to her face, cupping it.

"Teach me how to be an adult, Marceline..."

The vampire pushed her girlfriend's face.

"**Woah there **sugarcube...I'm not **THAT** kind of babysitter."

"Come on Marcy I haven't seen you in **FOREVER**." she begged.

"Bonni you're thirteen right now. Do you have any idea how flippin' weird that would be?"

"Okay I may be thirteen **physically**, but my _**memories** _are still intact." she stated.

"No means no princess. I'm not doing anything to you." Marceline crossed her arms.

"Then can I do stuff to you?" The candy girl purred, trying to sound seductive. She flailed because now that she was thirteen again, she couldn't do that raspy thing with her voice.

"HAHAHA what was that?" the vampire chuckled, slapping the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Grrr!"

The princess scooted back and pulled Marceline's legs down, so that she was lying on the couch again. She straddled her.

"I'll **make **you give in."

Bonnibel went straight for Marceline's neck and started sucking and biting** hard** on her bite marks. The vampire groaned. The princess knew it was her **spot**. The older monarch's head started to become fuzzy and before she knew it her hands were being held together above her head and her shirt was being unbuttoned. Her abdomen and bra were now exposed to the girl on top of her. Her bra was red with black lace. The younger monarch began trailing her hand up the vampire's stomach, never taking her mouth off the Queen's neck.

"Bonni...no..." she whined, already giving in to the _**amazing**_ things the candy girl was doing to her. The princess moved her head up to Marceline's ear.

"Cute bra. Is that the one I got you?" she whispered, actually using the raspy voice correctly. Now _that_ got a squeak out of the older girl.

It was over. As soon as the princess touched her _there_, Marceline knew she would loose it. All her morals would fly out the window and she didn't have a lot left considering she's been around for so long. And she was more than strong enough to stop the little royal, but for some reason she didn't attempt to stop her. The pink teen kissed the vampire, laughing triumphantly. She lowered her head and pressed her lips on the space right under Marceline's bra. Bonnibel reached behind her girlfriend's back and unhooked it. The vampire winced. The candy girl trailed her hands from her back to push her bra aside-

"Hey Bonni! I think I found a way to turn you eighteen again!" Prince Gumball had burst into the room, holding a test tube containing some sort of green chemical.

Gumball turned his head to the side. Both girls froze. Luckily the prince was looking at the **back** of the couch and could only see his sister's head popping over. The princess gulped, sweating. Bonnibel's face was flushed and she was still crouched over Marceline. There was a slight sign of anger on her face, pissed that her brother interrupted just before it got to the good part.

"Thank goodness." Marceline said under her breath, relieved that she saved and that Bonni would be turning back to **normal**.

"Oh-uh really? Thanks..um...just set it on my desk and I'll try it later...I wanna be thirteen just for the rest of the day" she stuttered out.

"Okay...and what are you doing? Why are you crouched on the couch like that?" he asked, taking a step towards the couch.

"Oh! I'm just looking for uh a necklace I dropped."she replied frantically.

She emphasized what she was doing by moving her hands around on the 'couch'. Marceline made a quiet gasp. While the princess had been roaming her hands, she had moved her bra up in the process, exposing her to the cold air.

"Oh do u need help?" the prince asked, walking towards the couch.

"No! I'm fine." she blushed.

"Okay...hey. Where's Marceline? I thought she was over?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom."

"Okay well tell her I said hi." he said, leaving the room.

The flushed princess got up and closed the door behind him, **locking** it. The vampire sat up and burst out in laughter.

"How come you always forget to lock the door?" the older monarch giggled.

"Quiet you." the teen frowned.

"Ohoho where'd all your confidence that you had just a minute ago go?"

"Heh I wouldn't starting acting all high and mighty now..." she said taking the test tube. "You're gonna get it so bad when I get back to normal." she smirked, putting the tube to her lips. The vampire gulped.

"Well at least you'll be eighteen again..."

* * *

**So..how'd you guys like the story? This took forever to write because of mah laziness. Do you want a continuation? Well I'm not gonna write one you dirty birds ;)** **Ha well if want to read more Sugarless Gum, I have another story called Why's It Gotta Be So Complicated. Hope you liked it. Read and Review plz :)**


End file.
